


All pretty lust and straight-boy innocence

by Sanguied



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguied/pseuds/Sanguied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200 word challenge, of course I’m 8 words over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All pretty lust and straight-boy innocence

Keller paused just after he’d past the table then turned on a dime to look down at the table’s occupant. He stared the minute it took for the man filing his nails to stop staring across the room and to look at him. Keller rolled the toothpick in his mouth and rested his fingertips on the table. 

Torquemada gave him a tolerant smile, “Yes, Keller?”

Keller tilted his head. Torquemada considered Alvarez personal property, one he usually kept closer than his magical tits. “That don’t bother you?” He jerked his head towards the table ahead. 

Torquemada raised an eyebrow, while casting a benevolent eye towards the table in question. He leaned back, slighting smirking, before taking up his emery board. “I love it when they play together.” He winked.

Keller tossed a studied glance of his own. He took the nearest chair, swung it around backwards and joined the Queen-Bee at the table. He adjusted so they were both able to see, “Do tell.” The image was fucking hot, O’Reily and Alvarez going at each other, all pretty lust and straight-boy innocence. “Jesus,” he adjusted himself. He snorted then laughed, it was Adebisi’s greatest fucking fantasy brought to life, the Nigerian must have been granting wishes from hell.


End file.
